transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Snarl (TF2017)
Snarl from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Snarl is an unhappy, unsociable loner. He grudgingly follows Grimlock's orders and that's about it. He leaves thinking to others. He has few opinions and rarely expresses those he has. Snarl's uncommunicative nature only serves to fuel his sense of isolation. On top of all this, he hates the ungainly stegosaur form given him by the Ark and feels that the war on Earth means he may never see his beloved Cybertron again. Snarl is a profoundly unhappy being. Only in war does Snarl feel happiness. Only the joy of combat washes away the ache in his spark, and lets him forget anything but the rising thrill of the fight. For these reasons Snarl revels in combat more than even his fellow Dinobots. History Main Timeline Arc 1 Snarl wound up being one of the Autobots selected to accompany Optimus Prime in the Ark on a mission to clear a path for Cybertron through an asteroid belt, only for the ship to crash on Earth. |The Beginning| Afterwards, Shockwave came to Earth in pursuit and landed in the Savage Land. The Ark rebuilt Snarl along with Grimlock, Slag, Sludge, and Swoop into the Dinobots and sent them to the Savage Land to defeat Shockwave. |The Last Stand| Shockwave had the upper hand until Snarl smashed the mountainside Shockwave was standing on, sending him and the Dinobots submerged in a tar pit where they remained until they were dug out by Ratchet millions of years later. Snarl, along with the other Dinobots, then helped Ratchet to defeat Megatron and reclaim the Ark. |Repeat Performance| On the way back to the Ark, Snarl had his first encounter with a human, which ended with the organic fleeing in terror. Ratchet sought to explain why humans feared them with a story about the Autobots' battle with the Decepticons at Sherman Dam. At story's end, they reached the Ark, only to find their path block by Guardian, reprogrammed by Shockwave to attack any Autobot it came upon! |Decepticon Dam-Busters| Seeing the Guardian pounding Swoop unconscious sent the rest of the Dinobots into a rage, but their might was no match for that of the Omega Class battle droid. Ratchet intervened, sending the Guardian fleeing into the Ark by blasting into its cerebral access port. While Ratchet went to work repairing the rest of the Autobots, Snarl and the Dinobots began tracking down the Guardian as it stumbled through the Ark. Together, they managed to bring it down to its knees just as Ratchet discovered that the Guardian had been booby-trapped with a thermo-nuclear bomb. |The Wrath of Guardian| Wheeljack managed to prevent the Dinobots from reducing the Ark to a smoldering crater by remote-controlling Optimus Prime's body, interrupting their execution of Guardian. This unfortunately allowed the droid to strike back, and it fled after knocking all of its opponents aside. The Dinobots reconvened in the medical bay, where Grimlock made sure Ratchet attended to Swoop in short order. Just as repairs on their comrade neared completion, Guardian burst into the room, and the Dinobots engaged the droid once again. However, Guardian was not planning to beat the Autobots through brute force this time around; instead, the droid had activated the bomb within its body, and was counting down to detonation. Snarl and the others were spared from utter destruction by Swoop, who flew Guardian up into the sky before the bomb went off. Believing their comrade to have perished, the Dinobots went off on their own afterwards. |The Wrath of Grimlock| Post Arc 1 Not long after this he went mad due to the burning out of his cybo-dendrons after being submerged in the tar pit for millions of years. The Autobots learned of the Dinobots' impending regression into animal-like states after tangling with Swoop, |The Icarus Theory| and set out to find them. Mirage, Trailbreaker, Brawn, and Inferno tracked Snarl to the Black Rock Desert in Nevada, where he had been sent into a fury by local military men. Snarl trampled through a secret military base, sending all of its occupants fleeing while the Autobots were forced to hold back, allowing the humans to gain distance between themselves and the firefight that would ensue. The battle itself never came, however; the human Carl Thompson triggered an experimental weapon, which knocked Snarl unconscious. The Autobots were able to then easily retrieve their downed comrade. |Dinobot Hunt| The Dinobots were taken in by Ratchet, who attempted to recover them from their stasis lock. While Snarl was offline, he dreamed of fighting the Guardian once more, the droid emerging victorious in their struggle. |Victory| Arc 2 Snarl and the other Dinobots eventually recovered fully from their ordeal, although they were still none too happy to see Ratchet upon awakening. |Second Generation| When Prime organized a battle unit to assault the Decepticon base, not to demolish their enemy but to record some vital data, the Dinobots balked at the idea. Going on what they considered a "fool's errand" was an anathema to them. Grimlock, Snarl and the other Dinobots chose to abandon the Autobot cause instead of putting up with Optimus Prime's "cowardly" ways any longer. |Command Performances| After their big speech, the Dinobots apparently hung around the Ark for a little while anyways, passing their time by working out. They soon grew bored and, on a whim, decided to help Sludge go after the "beautiful golden human" he had met while his cybo-dendrons were malfunctioning. Joy Meadows, the aforementioned "human", was a reporter who drew some serious heat after she started questioning the Robot-Master cover story being pumped over the air waves. This drew the attention of both the Decepticons and the US government to her, as they each had a stake in making sure the public believed all the Transformers were under the control of a so-called "terrorist." Snarl and Slag wrestled while the other Dinobots organized to get interviewed by Meadows and set the story straight. But before said interview was underway, Megatron and his troops tracked down the Dinobots, soon followed by Triple-I's agent, Professor Morris and his new robot Centurion. The 'Cons ultimately won the skirmish — Soundwave wiped Meadows' tapes and the Constructicons personally laid the beatdown on Snarl and the others. Despite some grumbling afterwards, Snarl and the Dinobots mostly decided to give up on the idea of "telling their story" to the humans. |In the National Intent| The Dinobots were then approached by Optimus and Prowl, who demanded to know what had transpired. Snarl and his teammates refused to talk, and instead walked away from the whole ordeal. |Target: 2005| When the future Decepticon named Galvatron returned to the 1980s, his first act was to destroy Centurion. Seeking revenge, the Dinobots came after Galvatron in a pitched battle alongside several other Autobots. Despite Snarl's best efforts, he found that his attacks barely yielded any results against the time-traveler. The Dinobots were only spared when Shockwave's forces joined the fray. As Galvatron was unwilling to kill his own future troops, he retreated upon their arrival. |Fallen Angel| Arc 3 The Dinobots were still on their own, stealing fuel from the humans, when they learned of Optimus Prime's death. After Grimlock attempted to claim leadership of the Autobots for himself and failed, Snarl and the Dinobots happened upon Trypticon attacking the Ark. Snarl was content to sit back and enjoy the spectacle at first, but when Grimlock leaped into the fray, he decided to join in on the "fun." Trypticon was driven back through a Space Bridge by their attack, and Grimlock's leadership convinced the Autobots that Grimlock should be leader after all. |King of the Hill| When Swoop got in over his head taking on the Predacons by himself, the rest of the Dinobots were gathered up by Sludge and came to their teammate's rescue. Snarl battled both Headstrong and Tantrum in the ensuing scuffle, managing to knock the former silly with his tail after taking a few lumps from the latter. All of the warriors on both sides wound up walking away from the confrontation when Swoop called for an sudden end to it, wanting to properly deal with his rivalry against Divebomb at a later time. |Grudge Match| Under Grimlock's leadership, the Ark became spaceborne once more, though some Autobots began rebelling against their brutal commander. Chief among these insurgents was Blaster, who was tracked down to the Earth's orbit. Though the Autobots managed to capture four young human allied to their rogue agent, Blaster himself remained elusive. Grimlock cast the children out into the void of space (which he reassured Snarl was only the means to set up a trap, and was not meant to bring about the children's demise). His trap was foiled by the interference of another Autobot, Sky Lynx. Refusing to give up, Grimlock called upon Snarl and the rest of the Dinobots to help him hunt down Sky Lynx and his new passengers through a nearby asteroid belt. Sky Lynx proved too agile for them to catch up to, but Blaster was lured out nonetheless, as the ongoing chase threatened to exhaust the humans' limited oxygen supply. |Spacehikers| With the rebel troublemaker taken captive, Grimlock returned to his capricious rule, with Snarl and the other Dinobots attending to his every need. Snarl was tasked with looking after Grimlock's crown, making sure it stayed straight on Grimlock's head so the Dinobot leader would always look his best. Grimlock's time of lazily lounging about was interrupted when Snarl received word that another team of Autobots, this one operating under Fortress Maximus, wanted to join forces with them. Unwilling to share leadership duties, Grimlock challenged the new arrival to a duel, and had Snarl and Slag throw Goldbug, being harbored by Maximus, into the brig. Blaster wound up taking up the fight in Maximus's stead, with nearly all of the other Autobots acting as audience to their match. The Dinobots cheered for Grimlock, though the fight came to an abrupt end when the Decepticons launched a surprise attack. Grimlock and Blaster momentarily put aside their differences to chase away the attackers, and in the battle's aftermath, Goldbug had left with several others to reconstruct Optimus Prime on Nebulos. |Totaled| The super-Decepticon known as Galvatron had become more and more of a threat to the Transformers, not only due to his raw power but also because of the time-warping effect his prolonged presence in the past was having. Optimus Prime and Grimlock were in the midst of rallying their troops for a major offensive against Galvatron, before the time storm consumed them all, when several Autobots travelled back in time from 2009. The resulting mass substitution effect, however, made it appear as if Prime and several other Autobots were disintegrated on the spot. Enraged, Fortress Maximus led Snarl and several other Autobots into battle against the murderous "impostors". Sludge & Snarl tried to sneak up on the future Ultra Magnus during the scuffle, only to have Slag slammed into them as he charged forward. |Time Wars| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Snarl is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 In 2006, Snarl and the Dinobots were one of several special units unleashed on the Decepticon attack force when Scourge and Cyclonus led the 'Cons on a siege of the Autobots' main base on Cybertron. Autobot High Command soon learned this assault was only a distraction, however, engineered by Unicron himself who was reconstructing himself on the planet of Junk. When Smokescreen returned from Junk with this news, Rodimus Prime gathered Jetfire, Grimlock, and the rest of the Dinobots with him to make an assault on Junk. Much to Rodimus's dismay, Snarl and the Dinobots didn't hold back at all when attacking the Junkions Unicron had mind-controlled into doing his bidding, and tore through them as if they were any other enemy. |The Legacy of Unicron| Later, the Dinobots were part of Rodimus Prime's crew who came to Earth to free Autobot City from Quintesson occupation. |Space Pirates| Trivia *Hal Rayle reprises his role as Snarl. Changes *Inferno was not orginally apart of the team tracking down Snarl. *Snarl wasn't physically present with the other Dinobots in Second Generation! *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. *For some reason, the Aerialbots did not appear in the Fallen Angel comic despite being among the Autobots captured by RAAT. *Snarl didn't appear alongside his fellow Dinobots in The Legacy of Unicron *Among the Dinobots: only Grimlock appeared in Space Pirates! *Exactly which Autobots got shunted off to limbo in Time Wars changes. While Optimus Prime, Blaster, and Highbrow are still victims; the other half includes Ironhide, Wheeljack, and Hoist. **Thus, the Autobot who repairs Goldbug in Time Wars is Brainstorm in the episode adaptation instead of Hoist. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Dinobots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots Category:Ark Crew